Golden Sapphire
by Sicarius-Assassin
Summary: Kasey always thought that her life would stay the same; living alone and fending for herself. But one day, a portal appears in her backyard sucks her into the fictional world of Mobius, where she meets some famous icons and more.. -EDIT: DISCONTINUED!-
1. Golden Sapphire Chapter 1

**Yahy for story writing! I hope you guys like this, considering that this is my first story I uploaded here... I worked hard on this, so I hope you guys like it!**

**The game "Sonic '06/Sonic 2006/ Sonic the Hedgehog" (c) SEGA**

**Kasey (c) Meh**

* * *

><p>Okay, let me just tell you about how cruddy my life's been in the past three years.<p>

To start it all out, my mother and father died of a car crash. I don't know exactly how or why they crashed, but all I know is that some person driving by saw them and called 911. Next, my older brother goes missing while out in the town, buying a xbox game that he wanted. Again, I don't know how or why, but he was gone for more than two weeks and still hasn't come back. Then one of my favorite dogs named Ginger died from heartworms. After that, my other dog, Sassy, and my only cat, Crimrose, died when they ran out in the middle of the street. These events happened in only two years.

The only living pet that I had now was my hedgehog, Shadow (I nicknamed him Shad). Yes, he had black quills, yes, he has a tan muzzle, and yes, I named him after my favorite character Shadow from Sonic X (and the games, and the comics...).

Y'know, when I first saw Shadow the Hedgehog three years ago and heard about his past and such, I absolutely fell in love with him. He's had a rough past, like me, and his personality draws me to him for some reason... But what attracted me to him the most was those ruby-red eyes..

Anyway, right now, I was laying in my hammock with Shad in my lap. He was curled up in a ball and was sleeping peacefully, making me want to sleep too. I looked around my yard with my eyes half closed, taking in the scenery of my secluded house. It was pretty bland. A three room house with one bathroom, a kitchen, and a livingroom. The pale black walls' paint was starting to peel slightly, considering that the willow and evergreen trees surrounding my house continuously brushed against them.

I sighed and looked down at the necklace my mother gave me before she died, taking the chain and twirling it around in between my fingers. The charm was a real dull and dark blue gem, never shining. The chain was pretty strong, considering it was amazingly thin, Even though it didn't look like much, I still valued it with my life.

I glanced around the yard once again and saw something shining out of the corner of my eye. I got up, putting Shad down on the hammock, and walked over to it, the two chains on my dark skinny jeans clinking together as I walked. I saw what looked like a portal when I was up close, but I shook my head and turned my back to it. 'I've been playing too much of Sonic '06...' I thought and brushed the hair out of my face.

And then, when I least expected it, some kind of weird force pulled me down into the portal, possibly bringing me somewhere far away from my peaceful little home.

* * *

><p><strong>Le whee.<strong>


	2. Golden Sapphire Chapter 2

**Yahy for chapter 2! :D**

**Eggman, Shadow, and everything/else (c) SEGA**

* * *

><p>I awoke hearing birds chirping and feeling a warm summer breeze blow across my face. I sat up and held my head when I felt it throb. "The heck happened...?" I muttered to myself. I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of the forest. I sighed. "Great." I saw a lake near me and suddenly realized that I was thirsty, so I took a drink. I froze when I saw my reflection, however.<p>

I had turned into a snow-white cat. I still had that dark grey hair, but it now adorned two bright green streaks. My ears were a darker grey than my hair, and I had dark purple, upside-down teardrop markings underneath my eyes, which were a striking neon green. My jacket and clothes were still on, but my hands were covered with black, fingerless gloves. Then I noticed my necklace. It wasn't a bland, dull dark blue gem anymore. It was glowing an ocean blue color now, looking as if it had some kind of powerful energy contained inside of it.

I shook my head and looked again. I saw the same per- err... Antro- looking back at me. "My goodness..." I whispered. I shook my head again and stood up. Something soft and fuzzy brushed the back of my legs. I looked behind me and saw my tail. Man, it felt WEIRD to have an extra apendage on your BUTT. I shook it off and started running in a random direction, not caring where my feet took me. I soon heard a ringing noise near me, so I skidded to a stop and ran towards the source. Once I got there, I saw a pure red diamond that looked sort of like an emerald. 'Wait...' I picked it up and took a closer look at it. 'ITS A CHAOS EMERALD!' my thoughts screamed. I almost dropped it, but a different-yet-somewhat-familiar voice echoed somewhere near me.

"Where could that blasted emerald be?"

Eggman.

"Oh crap!" I whispered panickingly and hid in a hollow tree stump near me. I pressed myself against the side of the stump with my knees to my chest, secured there by my arms wrapped tightly around them.

I heard footsteps outside followed by Eggman's voice. "UGH. I need that emerald for my lastest invention! Shadow!"

'Oh. My. Gosh. Shadow's here too? He's bound to find me!' I mentally paniced. I gripped my knees tighter and held the Chaos Emerald to my lap even more tightly, hoping that the ebony and crimson hedgehog and the (mental) "genius" wouldn't find me.

Though, I heard another pair of footsteps come close to me. They paused right when they were in front of the stump, and the next thing I knew, (my eyes were squeezed shut) the stump broke in two. I could feel a burning glare bore into the back of my head as I sat there in silence. That certain person grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me up, letting me see who it is as well as making me shove the Emerald behind my back.

A pair of ruby red eyes glared into my neon green ones. His black quills bristled slightly as his suspicions grew, (probably because he has never seen me in his life before and therefore didn't trust me) and the crimson streaks in his quills shone in the sun. I couldn't believe it. Shadow the Hedgehog, standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME.

I stared at him with no emotion on my face, still trying to keep the Emerald hidden.

Shadow glared at me and then at the arm that was holding the Emerald. He said in his deep voice,"What are you hiding, girl?" He tightened his grip on my arm, sort of making me flinch.

I sort of returned the glare when he spat out the word 'girl' at the end of the sentence and didn't reply.

Shadow's glare hardened and, without me suspecting it, kicked my side, making me drop the emerald. He started to reach for it when I very unwillingly kicked his chest.

I snatched up the emerald and ran as fast as I could in a random direction. I knew that I couldn't outrun Shadow, but I had to at least try.

I could hear twig snap as Shadow gained on me.

I skidded to a stop at a veeerrry steep cliff. I looked down, and then looked behind me.

Shadow burst through the bushes and stopped when he saw me standing there. He smirked and walked closer to me. "There's no where to run now. Hand over the emerald," he demanded, reaching his hand towards me.

I looked from his hand, to down the cliff again. I have no idea what possessed me to do this, but for some unknown instinct, I jumped off, falling downwards to the ground.

...

I could feel and hear the wind whizz past me as I fell. I clutched the emerald to my chest and kept repeating the same line in my head over and over. 'Please let me live please let me live please let me live.' I didn't notice this before, but I could now feel tears run down my face. I'm guessing that I'm so scared that I'm crying... I looked down at the emerald and saw that it was glowing a bright red color, along with the gem on my necklace (it was glowing blue of course). They glowed very brightly at the same time, making me clinch my eyes shut, and I suddenly felt pain right between my shoulder blades. I groaned and the gems stopped shining. It felt like I had an extra pair of arms on my back, but when I looked, I had two feathered wings! "Sweeeeet," I said with a smirk.

•-Shadow's P.O.V.-•

I growled as I stood at the edge of the cliff, where that cat was. I couldn't believe she would die than give up that Chaos Emerald. I smirked at the thought that she would die and pay the price for her terrible decision, though.

The Doctor came through the bushes and boomed,"Shadow! Did you get the emerald?"

I turned to face him. "No. She jumped before I could take it," I answered with my arms crossed.

"SHE WHAT? That Chaos Emerald could SHATTER when she reaches the bottom! Shadow, go get her!" the Doctor demanded.

I growled under my breath and turned back to face the cliff. I was about to jump when I heard something coming up. 'It sounds like a bird...' I thought, so I ignored it. I was about to jump once again, but something whizzed past my face, flying towards the clouds.

It stopped and hovered high above us, smirking and throwing something up and down in the air.

That damn girl.

And she still has the Chaos Emerald.

*~Kasey's P.O.V.~*

I was flying above them with a smirk on my face and tossing the red Chaos Emerald up and down. "Come and get me now, jerks!" I yelled and bolted through the clouds, trying to get away from them as soon and as fast as possible because I remembered AFTER I said that that Shadow's rocket skates allowed him to fly.

It turned out that I was faster at flying than running, and it appeared that the higher I got, the faster speed I went. I was hoping and praying that Shadow was the opposite.

"Give me that damn emerald!" Shadow yelled behind me, gaining on me fast.

I looked back and smirked. "Naw. I don't feel like it." I flew higher in the clouds, allowing me to go faster.

Shadow snarled a little and followed, trying to keep up. He finally got ticked enough to say,"CHAOS SPEAR!" and shoot raw spears of chaos energy at me.

I panicked and turned around, hoping that something else that could help me would happen. Nothing did, so I just flew straight up, dodging them at the last second.

Shadow stopped right where I was and looked up at me with a smirk. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled, and then he was gone.

I panicked once again and started to do what the first thing that came to my mind was. Fly in all different directions in hope that he misses me! I know it's not the best strategy ever, but he missed me a lot! Downside is though, at one point, he managed to kick me in between my wings on my back. I fell towards the Earth, out of breath and almost unconscious.

Shadow landed softly beside me and yanked me up by the arm, smirking in my face. "Not so cocky now, aren't you?" he asked and grabbed the Chaos Emerald from me. He let me go.

I fell to the ground hard and started coughing a little. I was even more faint when Eggman walked towards me.

He had this little scanner thing and was scanning me with it. I tried to move so he would have a harder time, but I couldn't because my body was aching too much. Eggman finally got done and faced Shadow. "We're taking her to the base."

"Why?" the ebony and crimson hedgehog asked, clearly not wanting to see me any longer.

Eggman smirked. "Her power is off the charts! I need to harness it and use it for a new invention!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and walked over to me. He picked me up roughly again and swung me over his shoulder.

That's when I fell unconscious.

...

* * *

><p><strong>TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL-idk.<strong>


	3. Golden Sapphire Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :D**

**Shadow, Eggman, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream (c) SEGA**

**Kasey (c) Me**

* * *

><p>I awoke when I was thrown in a cell. My head hit the wall and started throbbing immediately. I sat up and growled, seeing Shadow closing the cell door.<p>

He glanced at me and smirked.

I glared back at him.

Shadow continued to smirk as he held something up.

It was a necklace. A necklace with a gem. MY necklace.

My eyes widened when I saw it. I stood up and crashed against the bars, pressing myself to them and helplessly reached my arm through the bars to try and get it, snarling all the while. "GIVE ME MY NECKLACE BACK!" I yelled.

Shadow smirked again. In a mocking voice he said,"Naw. I don't feel like it." and with that, he walked off.

My arm flopped back to my side as I gripped the bar. I growled and yelled,"YOU BASTARD! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT I DON'T SHRED YOU TO PEICES WHEN I GET OUT! I-" I was interrupted by a gloved hand covering my mouth. The glove had spikes. Wait...

"Can you shut the hell up?" a male voice said.

'Holy crap it's Knuckles.' I thought. I immediately shutted it and let go of the bars. Once Knuckles released me, I turned around and couldn't believe what I saw.

In front of me was the extremely gullible and temperamental, red echidna Knuckles. He was sort of glaring at me. In one of the corners, the little six-year old rabbit Cream. I noticed something weird though. Her little chao Cheese wasn't with her... Behind Knuckles, against the wall, was the infamous blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog. Next to him was eight year old Tails the Fox, working on some kind of device. One thing they were all doing though, was staring at me.

"Err... H-Hi...?" I said uncomfortably.

Knuckles rolled his eyes some and sat beside Tails.

I sort of glared at him as Sonic approached me. "Hey there!" he greeted with a friendly smile. "I haven't seen ya around before! What's your name?"

I glanced at him and thought about it. I know he's the good guy and all, but still. I mentally sighed and replied,"Kasey." Then added quickly,"Kasey the Cat." I almost forgot that I was a mobian cat now..

Sonic held out his hand and said,"Name's So-"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," I interrupted and shook his hand.

Sonic looked at me surprised-like. "How did you know my name?" he asked.

I looked away and answered,"It's.. Erm... A long story..."

Sonic nodded slightly and replied,"Oookay.. Well, why are you in here? And why did Shadow have your necklace..?"

I sat down with my back against the bars and shrugged. "Why I'm in here is because I had a Chaos Emerald and tried my hardest to keep it from Eggman and Shadow, but Shadow knocked me out.. Why Shadow has my necklace, I have no idea. But it means so much to me..." I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

Cream walked over to me and knelt down beside me, resting her hands on my arm. She looked at me with her big six-year-old eyes and said,"I know how you feel, Ms. Kasey. Mr. Shadow took my chao Cheese away from me..." I could see tears form in her eyes as she talked about it.

I looked at her sadly and let go of my legs. I sat crisscross and sat her in my lap, saying,"I know how it is to temporarily lose someone who you love... I know that it makes you feel like a part of you is missing, but I promise you, we'll get Cheese back. Okay?" I really did know how she felt, though. My hedgehog Shad ran away and didn't come back for a whole month, but luckily, my friend Zuri found him in a tree at the park. HOW or WHY he was up there, I'll never know.

Cream looked at me teary-eyed, and out of nowhere, she wrapped her arms around my waist and started crying.

I was kinda stiff at one moment, but I hugged her back, rubbing the back of her head lightly as an attempt to calm her down.

I also saw that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles where staring at me. Sonic and Tails were smiling warmly, and Knuckles was looking at me confusingly.

Cream looked up at me with a small smile.

I smiled back and let go of her. "And don't worry, I always keep my promises, no matter what."

Cream hugged me tighter and let go, still sitting in my lap.

'She's already like a little sister to me...' I thought.

I heard the cell doors open and close as someone walked in. They walked towards the cell, making me pick up Cream and run to the side opposite of the bars.

I looked up and saw Shadow once again. I growled a little bit and held Cream close to me. Yeah, I friggin' LOVE Shadow, but so far, he's been a jerk! I saw that he didn't have my necklace anymore, so I asked,"Where. Is. My. Necklace." Well, it was more of a demand than a question.

Shadow smirked and replied,"The Doctor has it right now. He says it has more power than all the Chaos Emeralds combined, and needs to use that energy for an invention."

I stood there dumbfounded. More power than all the Chaos Emeralds COMBINED? Exactly HOW did my mom get that...? I shook my head and said,"Give me it. NOW."

Shadow shook his head. "Can't do that now, girl."

I growled a little. "Then at least give Cheese back to Cream."

Shadow shook his head once again. "Can't do that either."

I glared at him as he glared back. "I swear, if you don't give Cream her chao back, I'll kick your butt into next week."

The black and crimson hedgehog chuckled evilly. "You couldn't beat me."

"I SURE AS HECK CAN."

Sonic side-stepped to my side and whispered,"You don't know what you're doing, Kasey!"

I glanced at him and answered back,"I'll distract him by fighting him, you guys get back Cheese, and we bail." I looked back up at Shadow, who was spacing out.

Cream looked up at me and whispered,"What about your necklace, Ms. Kasey?"

I shrugged and replied in a hushed tone,"Getting Cheese back is more important to me at the moment."

Cream nodded with a grateful look and let go of me, walking over to Sonic.

I walked to the bars. "I wanna challenge you. Now."

Shadow looked at me, smirked, and replied,"Fine." He pulled out his traditional green Chaos Emerald, yelling,"CHAOS... CONTROL!"

And in a bright flash of light, Shadow and I were gone.

…

=_Sonic's P.O.V._=

After Shadow Chaos Controlled himself and Kasey to somewhere in the base for their battle, I asked Tails,"Hey Tails, you got enough info on Eggman's inventions?"

Tails stood up and answered,"Yup!"

I nodded and looked over at Knuckles,"Okay Knuckles! Break the bars down!"

Knuckles nodded also and swung a fist at the bars, breaking them and allowing the four of us to run out.

I picked up Cream and ran out of the dungeon, Knuckles gliding behind me and Tails flying beside him. I was trying to hear where Cheese was, but it was pretty hard since I was running pretty fast in the corridors. But eventually, I heard a little 'chao' to my right. I looked there and saw that there was a door, so I kicked it down and looked around the room. Cheese was inside a little container, looking frightened and ready to cry. I ran over there and set Cream down.

Tails came over and inspected the container. He said,"This requires a passcode to get this open, but I can solve it." He typed in a couple numbers and the glass opened.

Cheese flew out and immediately went to Cream, hugging her tightly and saying 'chao' over and over.

Cream smiled widely and hugged him back. "I missed you too Cheese!" she said.

I smiled along with Tails as Knuckles said,"Okay guys, I think we should try and find Kasey before Shadow kills her."

I nodded and picked up Cream again, who was clutching Cheese. We then around the whole base, starting our search for Kasey.

* * *

><p><strong>I love british accents. Do you love british accents?<strong>


	4. Golden Sapphire Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! *dances***

**Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese (c) SEGA**

* * *

><p>*~Kasey's P.O.V.~*<p>

After Shadow Chaos Contolled us, I found that we were in what looked like a huge training room. I looked over at Shadow, who was smirking. AGAIN.

Shadow took a couple of steps closer to me, but suddenly yelled,"CHAOS CONTROL!", and dissapeared.

I looked around frantically. 'Dammit! I don't know where he could be!' I mentally panicked. My thoughts were interrupted by something hitting me in the back, knocking me to the wall. I growled and stood up.

Shadow Chaos Controlled again.

I was starting to panic again, but I calmed down and focused on the area around me. I heard a very faint 'heh' to my right, so I swung my foot in that direction, landing a hard kick to Shadow's gut.

Shadow hit the ground five feet away and growled. He jumped up and yelled,"CHAOS SPEAR!" Raw darts of chaos energy flew at me.

I shielded my arms from them, but decided to dodge them last minute, like earlier today. I could feel my wings reappear on my back when I was thinking,'I would like those wings again PLEASE.' When I was at the opposite side of the room from Shadow, a white light started to glow in my hands. It made out this sword looking type thing (it was still glowing), and a blue flame swirled around the whole thing. The light and flame burst into sparkles as we saw the sword type thing I my hand. I smirked and said,"Sweeet," again. 'I have a Keyblade!' my thoughts chimed.

Shadow looked at the Keyblade and shrugged it off. He yelled 'chaos control' again, giving me the opportunity to try out a move that popped in my head at last minute.

I ran away from the wall and started spinning really fast, holding out the Keyblade so that I could do some serious damage.

Apparently, Shadow didn't expect me to do that, so he got hit in his side and flew to the wall again, knocking the breath out of him. He stood up and skated towards me at an alarmingly fast speed, looking like he wanted to kill me.

I flew up and readied my Keyblade for any of his attacks.

He flew up too and started punching and kicking at me, landing several hits to my stomach and sides.

I fell down and, as a cat, landed on my feet. I let go of my Keyblade and gripped my sides in pain.

The Keyblade fell to the ground with a loud 'ker-THUNK, ching~!' sound and disappeared.

I looked up at Shadow and glared at him.

He glared back and took off his inhabitor rings.

'Crap just got real...' I thought panickingly.

Shadow started to glow red as he was lifted up in the air with his arms crossed.

'I have to try and counterattack!' I thought and saw myself glowing an ocean blue. I was also lifted up in the air and crossed my arms.

"CHAOS..." Shadow started.

"CHAOS..." I repeated.

"BLAST!" we both yelled and unleashed a shockwave that covered the whole room.

I fell to my feet while panting heavily, as did Shadow, and watched as the two blasts collided.

They met each other and exploded once they came into contact, covering the whole room in thick smoke.

I started coughing and flapped my wings to get rid of the smoke. Once it was gone, my wings disappeared and I fell to my knees.

I saw Shadow fall to his knees also, sort of glaring at me still.

I glared back, and we both fell to the ground, unconscious.

...

=_Sonic's P.O.V._=

We heard an explosion in the direction of where the training room was, so we ran over as fast as we could. When we got there, Knuckles punched the door down.

We saw two mobians passed out on the ground. One was Kasey. She was heavily bruised on her sides and arms and was panting in her sleep, her fur tinted a light grey from the smoke. The other surprised us. It was Shadow. He wasn't as bad as Kasey, but his inhabitor rings were off and he was slightly panting.

I ran over to Kasey with Cream still in my arms. I set her down once we got to the white cat and shook her shoulder. "Kasey? Kasey, can you hear me?" I asked.

Kasey didn't respond.

Tails flew over and inspected her. He looked at me worriedly and exclaimed,"We have to get her out of here! The smoke in her lungs can kill her in thirty minutes!"

I looked from Tails to Kasey in worry, and was about to pick her up when she muttered something in her sleep.

"Make... Sure... Shad... Oh... Oh... Kay..."

I looked at Tails, who shrugged.

"I'll take Cream, you take Kasey, and Knuckles can take Shadow," he said.

I nodded and picked up Kasey as Tails grabbed Cream's hand and Knuckles picked up Shadow's arm. "Let's go guys!" I said and we all ran to our house.

…

*~Kasey's P.O.V.~*

I woke up in a big comfy bed, yet again not knowing where I was. I jumped out of the bed, but suddenly felt a jolt of pain on my sides and arms. I clutched my sides and fell to the ground, groaning in pain. I looked down and saw that around my whole torso and around my arms were bandages wrapped tightly around them. I couldn't move right now, so I just layed there.

A pair of feet walked-well, it sounded like they were limping- over to me. I peeked through my tightly closed eyes and saw rocket skates. Oh too familiar rocket skates.

I turned to my other side and said,"What do you want?" I really didn't want to see him at the moment, which was new to me. I was bruised and hurting, and don't forget on the floor, so I was afraid that he was gonna kick me something.

Shadow sat beside me and replied,"Well... I wanted to say..." He paused for a moment and whispered, more to himself than to me,"God, how am I gonna say this." He sighed and finished,"Thank you."

'The HELL? Why did he just say 'thank you'? To ME? It's not like I did anything to help him! Or at least, I think..' "Erm... For... What? Exactly," I replied, still having my back to him.

"Sonic told me that the only reason I was here was because you said to make sure I was okay. The smoke in our lungs could've killed us in thirty minutes, -well, it would be longer for me- and if they left me there and if you hadn't said anything, I wouldn't be here," Shadow explained.

'Holy crap. I don't remember saying anything!' "Oh, well... Erm... You're welcome, I guess... It wasn't a problem, really..." I said.

Shadow stared at the back of my head. I could tell that he was thinking of something, but then he asked,"Why?"

I struggled to lay on my other side again and looked up at him. "Why what?"

"Why did you say that when all I did to you was pain?" he asked.

I looked away. "I-umm.. Erm... I.. Don't know..." I replied. I couldn't tell him that I've loved him since I became a sonic fan 3 years ago! I closed my eyes and awaited his reply.

Shadow was silent for a couple minutes, then stood up. He looked back down at me and walked out without another word.

I let my breath go and sighed. "Good grief..." I muttered. I tried to get back up again, but had little success and fell to the ground once again. "Screw it, I'm staying on the floor..." I muttered and felt the wave of sleep fall over me again, making me close my eyes and fall back into slumber.

-Later that night (10:00 p.m.)-

•-Shadow's P.O.V.-•

I was walking down the hall of Sonic's house to my room when I passed that cat's room. Curiosity struck me and made me slowly open the door. I saw that she was in the same position I last saw her in at around 5:00, on the ground. I walked (I was still limping from our battle earlier today) up to her and looked at her face. She looked more at peace than when she was awake... I shook my head frantically and thought,'The HELL am I saying?' I looked at her again and sighed. Might as well put her in bed, right? I picked her up bridal style and was about to lay her on her bed when she shifted a little.

Her head was now on my chest and was sort of snuggling up to me.

I glanced down at her and saw that she had a soft smile on her face. I sighed again and put her in her bed, limping out of the room and made my way to my own. I layed in my bed as I thought about today. 'I wonder why she said to make sure I was okay... After I beat her unconscious, steal her necklace that was obviously precious to her, and beat her unconscious a second time. She also obviously didn't know that she said that. Ugh. Sometimes, I don't get people,' I thought. I sighed and closed my eyes. Right before I was asleep, I remembered that I didn't give the Doctor that necklace. I still had it in my quills, along with my Chaos Emerald. I sat up and pulled it out. I stared at it, seeing a dull blue gem on a thin chain. I could feel a large amount of energy from it, but only when it was around that cat. I shook my head with an aggravated sigh and set it on the nightstand beside me, laying back down and finally drifting off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I WILL WATCH YOU DIE<strong>

**...**

**Of laughter when we watch this YouTube video.**


	5. Golden Sapphire Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**Shadow, Sonic, GUN, Amy, Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles (c) SEGA**

**Kasey (c) Me**

* * *

><p>*~Kasey's P.O.V.~*<p>

I awoke in the same room as yesterday, though I was on the bed again. Did I move during the night and not remember? Or did someone put me back in bed? I sighed. Oh well. It was better than sleeping on the floor. I tried to sit up, and I actually succeeded! I got out of the bed, and even though I had an annoying pain that kept stabbing my side every one in a while, I walked downstairs.

Walking downstairs was harder than I thought... I had my hand gripped to the side rail so I wouldn't fall, but that did diddly-squat for me. I misplaced my feet and ended up tripping down. Although, someone caught me before I hit the ground.

I looked up to see who my rescuer was, but I ended up seeing two shining crimson eyes staring at my neon green ones, like yesterday. He was holding me like a baby, even though I don't remember getting in this position, and was staring at me.

I couldn't help but stare back, even though the pain in my side was throbbing more and more.

Shadow kept staring at me when he said,"Are you trying to hurt yourself even more?"

"N-No..." I muttered. It's not like I MEANT to trip down the stairs, Mister Dark and Mysterious.

Shadow replied,"Then you need to stay in bed." And before I could answer back, he carried me back to my room and put me in bed. He left with a 'get better' and finally walked out the room.

I laid there in thought. What the heck just happened...? Was Shadow actually decently nice to me for the time being? Or is he just making up for all the fights earlier? I'm going with the latter. Shadow's never nice to anyone; especially people who he just meets. Oh well, might as well bask in his niceness for now, while it lasts. I closed my eyes once again, but kept thinking about Shadow.

…

I was about to fall back asleep when the door to my room suddenly bursted open. I jerked up into a sitting position, sending a painful jolt to my right side. I clutched my side as I glared up to see who it was.

A pink female hedgehog was standing at the door. Her eyes were a dark green, and she wore a red and white dress. I immediately reconized her as Amy Rose; Sonic's own personal stalker.

Though with her was an ivory bat with light blue eyes. She had blue eye shadow, and had black wings. Unfortunately, this, my friends, is Rouge the Bat.

Amy ran over to me while saying in her high-pitched voice,"ARE YOU OKAY WHAT DID SHADOW DO TO YOU ILL KILL HIM!"

I only sat there in silence, my ears bent back and my eyes sort of wide. "The heck...?" I muttered to myself.

Rouge walked over to me in her slut-ish stride and said,"I'm sorry about her, she just now found out about your condition." She made her way over to my bed side and asked,"So, how do you feel?"

"Erm... I'm... Fine, thanks," I answered. "My side's killin' me, though."

Amy ran over beside Rouge and said,"How did you get like this?"

I could feel my ears bend back once again as I heard her voice. Now that I'm a cat and my hearing's been enhanced, Amy's voice was unbearable. "I was fighting," I answered.

"Who?"

'If it'll get you to shut up... ' "Shadow."

"I told you," Rouge said to Amy.

Amy just stormed out with her hammer in her hands.

"DONT DO ANYTHING, AMY," I called after her, but she didn't respond. I sighed and lied back down, my eyes closed.

Rouge was quiet, but she laid her hand over mine and said,"I hope you get better, hon." And with that, she got up and walked out.

Y'know, maybe I was wrong about Rouge. She's pretty nice so far... I shook my head and heard from next door; a big 'THUNK', some yelling, both male and female, for about three minutes, something that sounded like a death threat, a door slamming, and someone stomping through the hall outside. "Ugh, Amy," I groaned. My theory of what just happened was; Amy hit Shadow with her hammer, they argue about what just happened, Shadow concludes with something like 'I swear to god Amy, if you hit me again, I'll KILL you!', Amy slams the door, and stomps downstairs to rant to Sonic like she always does. I sat up again, got out of bed, and opened the door when I realized something. Does that mean that Shadow's room is right next to mine? Crap it. I shrugged the thought off and, very carefully, walked downstairs.

Once downstairs, I saw that the living room was completely empty. My guess was that they were all outside training or whatever. Anyway, I limped over to the kitchen because I heard my stomach growl. I was freakin' STARVING. I walked in and decided on something easy, so I grabbed a poptart packet and went back into the living room. I sat down on the couch and started eating my poptart, flipping through the channels. I was on my second poptart when I heard someone knock on the door. Well, it sounded like they kicked it a few times actually. I got up and went over to the door, looking through the peep hole to see who it was. I was shocked to find the result.

It was two armed GUN soldiers.

Oh god.

…

I had to try my best from screaming at that moment. I was about to, but I covered my mouth with my hand and ran back upstairs, tripping and falling all the way. I came up to my room, but I stood in front of the door that supposedly led to Shadow's room. I started banging on it like I was about to die- which I probably was. When there was no answer, I growled and kicked it open, only to see an empty red and black room. I sighed in aggravation and practically tumbled back downstairs. I clutched my sides for the thousandth time today and ran out into the back yard. There, everyone was relaxing and chatting. I groaned dramatically. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yelled in exhaustion.

Everyone looked over at me in confusion. Sonic spoke up first, though. "What is it Kasey?" he asked.

I sighed and retorted,"I practically flew around the house trying to find you guys because there are two ARMED GUN soldiers at the door."

Sonic nodded and got up, along with Tails, and walked inside without another word.

Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge all looked at each other, as if deciding whether they should go in too or not, and shrugged, getting up also and follwing the blue hedgehog and two-tailed fox.

I plopped down on the grass, receiving a jolt of pain, and thought,'Good grief! I need to start to be careful about what I do!' I buried my face in my hands and leaned against the wall of the house.

Then, something blocked out the light of the sun from my view. I peeked through my hands and saw Shadow. I mumbled,"Don't kick me."

"Well darn," he said in a monotone voice, looking at me with an emotionless expression.

I glared back up at him and shakily stood up, using the wall as support.

Shadow continued to look at me and asked,"How's your side?"

I sighed and looked away from him. "Still hurting like crap." Then I remembered something. "Shadow, give me back my necklace. Now."

Shadow shrugged. "You think I have it? I don't."

I stared at him like 'you think I'm stupid?'.

Shadow smirked. "Yup," he said.

I growled at him and was about to cuss him out when I heard Sonic yell,"Why do you want her?" I pushed Shadow aside and walked in slowly, peeking around the corner and into the livingroom.

Sonic was standing in front of the GUN with his arms crossed, clearly looking ticked. Amy was clutching his arm, pleading about something as Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge looked confused.

The bigger GUN soldier looked aggravated. He repositioned the gun in his hands and said,"That's top secret information, Mr. Sonic. Even if you've saved us numerous times, we cannot just can't give that away."

I was just as confused as Knuckles and them at this point.

The smaller soldier was looking slightly uncertain, but he said,"Just hand Kasey the Cat over without a fight and no one gets hurt."

"What the-?" I said, giving away my spot.

Everyone looked over at me. The bigger soldier yelled,"GET HER!" and the two started running at me.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge ran after the bigger soldier -only to be held back by the spray of bullets that was being fired at them- as Tails and Amy somehow managed to tackle Small Fry to the ground. I started running outside but was grabbed by my hood, which was starting to choke me. I looked back with a scowl and saw that Green Giant got me. I started struggling, punching him and kicking him and such, but that did no good. All he did was bring up his gun and aimed it at Tails' head.

"Anyone moves and he dies," he said in a booming voice, tightening his grip on my hood.

Everyone froze.

Suddenly, a gun shot rang out and I heard Green Giant yell in pain.

I was dropped to the ground and saw him clutching his hand in pain as blood seeped out of the hole in his palm and Shadow standing at the backyard doorway with a pistol in his left hand. Shadow calmly walked away from the door with a small smirk and threw the pistol in a bush.

He forgot one thing though. Small Fry still had a pistol similar to his.

Small Fry pulled it out and pointed it at everyone, his hands just barely shaking.

I was about to get up to tackle him, but Green Giant scowled and grabbed my hood again. He growled,"We're taking her."

Everyone looked at me worriedly.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright. I won't struggle. Take me," I said.

"KASEY!" they all yelled.

I shot up a glare at them. I thought,'I ain't gonna let them get wounded just 'cause these idiotic soldiers want me.' "I'm going."

Green Giant smirked and was about to walk away when Sonic jumped at him.

The next thing I know, I feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck and everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta love violence.<strong>


	6. Golden Sapphire Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**Shadow. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and GUN (c) SEGA**

**Kasey (c) Me**

**Gabby (c) Mah Aweshome Sister Gabby**

* * *

><p>I groaned as I came to. I blinked a couple times as my eyes focused to the sudden decrease in lighting and looked ahead of me. Iron bars. Again. "AGH GOSH DANG IT!" I yelled and was about to stand up, but was held back for some reason. Something was pulling back my wrists and ankles... I looked and saw that metal shackles that were chained to the wall were wrapped around them.<p>

"Would you shut up? It ain't only you in here, y'know."

"Holy-!" I said and looked to my left.

There was a female hedgehog about my age. She had deep green eyes, and thick black bangs that covered one of them. Her quills were pretty long; the ones closer to her face reaching her shoulders, the ones next to them longer and kinda twisted at the ends, and the rest pretty short in comparison to the others. Though her main fur color was black, she had red streaks along her bangs and quills. Her clothes were pretty normal, though. Her shirt about the same color as the streaks in her quills, her jeans a normal lightwash color, her sandals the same color as her shirt, and her gloves were almost identical to Sonic's. Her arms were peach, and since her shirt kinda cut off at her stomach, I saw that her stomach was peach too. Lastly, her necklace was a lot like mine. Only, it was a gold-topaz color and shaped like a teardrop.

Something about her voice seemed familiar though...

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Sorry," I mumbled. Have I seen this girl before? I must've... Where though?

She shifted in her shackles and sat crisscross, looking at me. "What'd you say?" she asked.

"Sorry," I said louder.

She shrugged. After a while of dead silence, she said,"You sound familiar.."

I looked up. "You too."

She got up and leaned against the wall, looking like she was in deep thought. "I couldn't have met you after that whole portal thing..." she thought out loud.

"Portal thing?" I questioned. She came here from a portal too? Then that means that she was a human before she came here... "Does that mean you came from Earth?"

She looked up at me with suspicion gleaming in her forest green eyes. "How do you know that?"

I stood up and stared her down. "I came from there too. Same way also."

The hedgehog's eyes lost the suspicion and she had a somewhat thoughtful look on her face. She held up her arm as much as she could and said,"I'm Gabby the Hedgehog."

Gabby... Gabby sounds REALLY familiar... I shook her hand and replied,"Kasey the Cat."

Gabby looked shocked and yelled,"KASEY?"

"What..?" I muttered in confusion.

"You don't remember me?" she asked, looking sort of excited but somewhat disappointed.

"K-Kinda... You're name's familiar..." I replied.

Gabby sighed. "Gabby Priddy? We met at Emily's party last year, but didn't get to talk to each other because we didn't have each other's phone numbers. Remember?"

I thought a moment. "OH! Oh yeah!"

Gabby nodded with a smile.

I smiled back. "I remem-" I started, but was interrupted by Green Giant and Small Fry coming to our cell. I smirked at the bandage around Green Giant's left hand, remembering the gunshot wound Shadow made.

Gabby saw it too and smirked also. "Someone give you what you deserved?" she asked.

He scowled and retorted,"No. I got shot on my last mission."

Gabby laughed. "That's exactly what you deserve, Green Giant. A gunshot here and there and you'll be halfway done."

I started laughing too as he started to growl. "You think you can scare us? We're more powerful than you. More stronger. And Small Fry over there won't be much help, since he's all uncertain and crap."

Small Fry went red with embarrassment and rage, which only made Gabby and I laugh harder.

Green Giant yelled,"Dammit, shut up if you want to live!" and slammed his left hand, making him yell out cuss words like there was no tomorrow.

Gabby and I were practically crying of laughter when Small Fry pressed a button on the wall next to our cell.

The shackles suddenly tightened their grip on our ankles and wrists and the chains retracted into the wall, making us pressed against the wall with no freedom to move.

"Crap," Gabby muttered under her breath.

Small Fry smirked and said,"Now you guys will not be so cocky." His voice made me wanna roll over an die of laughter right then, but I bit my bottom lip and tried to keep a straight face.

Gabby looked like she was having a hard time from laughing too, but she keep her serious face on and said,"Just tell us why we're here."

Green Giant regained the ability to talk and retorted,"Sorry little ladies, but we can't tell ya. You'll find out when we need you."

Gabby and I growled at the same time. She looked over at me and whispered,"Wanna bust outta here?"

I nodded and we both smirked at the time, making Green Giant and Small Fry look uncertain. "I'll melt the shackles and you do whatever you can do to them," I whispered back, recieving a barely visable nod from Gabby. I closed my eyes and focused on the tightly-secured shackles melting as Gabby waited patiently.

Finally, after three seconds, Gabby and I were free and Gabby yelled,"Chaos Spear!", sending the two soldiers across the corridor by the chaos darts. We both melted the bars and ran toward the soldiers at full speed, not giving them the chance to see us let alone for them to draw out their guns. We landed a couple punches before Small Fry got knocked out and Green Giant called for back up. I turned to Gabby and yelled,"Please tell me you know how to use Chaos Control!"

Gabby smirked and grabbed my arm. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Just as the supposed back up was about to grab us, we disappeared.

...

I love irony. So much. We teleported right in front of Sonic's house. I looked up and said,"How convient..."

Gabby looked up too. "What is it? You know this place?"

I nodded. "This is Sonic's house!"

"Sonic's... House..?" she questioned, recieving a nod from me again. She gasped and smiled widely. "LETS GO STALK," she exclaimed as she grabbed my wrist and ran over to the window.

I sighed. I knew that she was always a Sonic fan. I grabbed her wrist and started to litterally drag her to the door.

"WAIT. We're going inside?" she questioned me.

"Yeeaahh..." I answered and approached the door. "You scared?"

"No!" she retorted.

"Chi-cken!"

"I ain't no chi-cken!"

"You're a chi-cken!"

"N-" Gabby started, but was interrupted by the door opening wide, revealing Sonic, Tails, Rouge, and Amy. She looked at Sonic as her face got slightly red, but she looked cool and calm.

I sort of laughed at her for a minute, but stopped when Gabby glared at me.

Sonic stared at us and said,"You're alive! But... Who's your friend?" He gestured towards Gabby.

I pulled Gabby up to me and said,"This is Gabby! I knew her when I was on Earth."

"Really? Way past cool," Sonic said with a grin.

Gabby smirked and snapped her fingers,"And Kasey and I make the awesomest team ever."

I laughed. "Wh-"

"YOU OWE ME A HUNDRED BUCKS," we suddenly heard Knuckles yell.

"Not my fault you wouldn't turn off that godawful song," Shadow's voice retorted as the two come close to the door.

I saw Gabby stiffen from the corner of my eye once she heard Shadow's voice. She growled slightly and scowled once he became visible at the door.

Shadow saw her too and smirked. "You say hi for me?" he ask as he leaned against the doorway.

Gabby snarled and lunged for him, but failed because I grabbed her waist. She started yelling,"I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU, SHADOW!" She looked down at my arms and yelled at me,"Let go Kasey!"

"No!" I yelled back and tightened my grip.

Shadow's smirked grew. "You gonna pick a fight, huh? I'll gladly give you one!" he exclaimed and was about to jump at us too when Sonic grabbed Shadow's wrists. Shadow looked back at Sonic. "Let go, Faker!"

Sonic shook his head.

Gabby growled once more and stormed into the house, bumping into Shadow's shoulder when she walked past him, when I let go of her.

I sighed to myself. I hope I can get those two to not kill each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... LET'S GO STALK<strong>


	7. Apology

I'm sorry to the people who follow this story! I would rewrite this and revise it here, but I just don't have the motivation anymore. I'm not that really into Sonic the Hedgehog anymore (I still love the games and such, I just don't like it as much as when I was writing this, which was about a year and a half ago). So, again, I'm really sorry if this disappoints you. I hope you have a wonderful day.3


End file.
